jekyllmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Jekyll's Plea
Jekyll's Plea is a shortened version of Board of Governors from the 1997 Broadway production. Dr Henry Jekyll presents his theory to the governors, only to be shot down and ridiculed, causing him to lose his temper. Difference between versions Some versions make minor alterations to the lyrics, for example, the 2nd UK Tour has "aspire to" rather than "presume to" in Henry's attack on Stride. In addition, the changes made to the Bishop and Sir Danvers' verses from the original version of the song are often reversed. Lyrics JEKYLL: There are doomed broken souls in a thousand asylums Left there to rot for the lack of a plan In the name of compassion and medical science, I can save many lives, if you give me one man BISHOP: I tell you now, the church will never sanction it! GOVERNORS: Sacrilege! Lunacy! Blasphemy! Heresy! PROOPS: Beware sir, you're treading on dangerous ground In legal terms, I'd say extremely unsound! BISHOP: Your lack of humility strikes me as odd! What makes you think you have the right to play God? STRIDE: The Bishop speaks for all of us When he says you're playing God There's such a thing as ethics, Over which you ride roughshod You're a doctor, not our savior Doctor Jekyll for a start What I judge from your behavior You can't tell the two apart! JEKYLL: Dear Mr. Stride, I am simply a scientist, I have a code to which I remain true I don't presume to the stature of moralist, I leave pretension like that, sir, to you! SIR DANVERS: Henry, I've always encouraged your enterprise And I've been hopeful that you would succeed But given the problems my colleagues can visualize I see no choice but for you to concede. JEKYLL: I know my fate is yours to choose, But if I fail, the world will lose, When I am on the threshold of success! I beg you, governors, you must say yes! LADY BEACONSFIELD: Doctor Jekyll, enough of your ranting, sir! This is a hospital, here to save lives! GOVERNORS AND STRIDE: Do you think we would let you play havoc With all the high principles toward which it strives? Do you expect us to compromise all that we stand for Indulging your dangerous games? Sacrifice all common sense to your dubious aims? JEKYLL: Can't you see, I am not playing games? Just give me the opportunity! GENERAL GLOSSIP: This whole thing's too bizarre! SIR DANVERS: Open up your eyes and see! BISHOP: This man has gone too far! JEKYLL: Unless you listen to me... STRIDE: Doctor please, watch your tone! Damn it man, can't you see You're on you're own? SIR DANVERS: (spoken) Order, gentleman! Order! JEKYLL: (spoken) If ever I needed further justification for my work, gentlemen, you have just provided it! Just look at what has happened here, Mix anger with a touch of fear The danger's all too crystal clear: just look at you! Our darker side keeps breaking through Observe it now in me and you The evil that all men can do must be controlled I beg of you, I'll show you all, it can be done! Here is a chance to take charge of our fate Deep down you must know that tomorrow's too late One rule of life we cannot rearrange The only thing constant is change The only thing constant... is change SIR DANVERS: Distinguished colleagues, your verdict, please? All those in favour, say "aye" All those opposed, "nay" GOVERNORS: Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay! (Nay, nay, nay, nay!) Positively - absolutely - nay! STRIDE: Sir Danvers? SIR DANVERS: (spoken) I... abstain. Category:1997 Original Broadway Cast album